


all you gotta do is swag

by asinfastmovies



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinfastmovies/pseuds/asinfastmovies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Niall start drunkenly hooking up but it's not a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you gotta do is swag

**Author's Note:**

> For theviolonist because I posted a snippet and she wanted more. I feel like I should warn for how much of a jerk I made Justin out to be; it's loving character assassination, I swear. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and this is entirely a work of fiction.

If you’d asked Niall when he was sixteen if he ever thought he’d be in the situation he’s in right now, he would’ve laughed in your face. Dreamt about it? Yeah. Jerked off while thinking about it? A couple of times.

Even as recently as a few months ago, Niall had only harbored the faintest hope of even meeting Justin Bieber, and now here he is: in a club bathroom with his hand around Justin’s dick, stroking his thumb over the head of it while Justin breathes hot against his neck and digs fingernails into Niall’s hip. 

Justin bites into the curve of Niall’s shoulder when he comes, and he has the courtesy to return the favor, reaches a hand into Niall’s trousers and says, “Just don’t make eye contact with me bro.”

The next time it happens it's because the band had been invited to a movie premiere in Westwood for some big action film. They'd all gone but only Niall and Zayn had decided to follow the rest of the party to the club; Liam, Louis, and Harry had all begged off.

Niall loses Zayn at the bar to a girl with dark hair and a short skirt and he's two drinks down when he bumps into Justin on his way to the bathroom.

"Hey," Justin catches him by the wrist, "I thought I saw you at the premiere. Where's the rest of your band?"

Niall knows Justin's asking for courtesy's sake and he doesn't mind, so he shrugs and says, "Somewhere."

He feels Justin's hand press hot against the small of his back, underneath his suit jacket but over his button down, and then Justin's leaning in and saying, "I was just headed to the bathroom, if you were interested in joining me."

As far as come-ons go, well, it's not the absolute worst Niall's had breathed wetly in his ear, and he's already on his way to well past drunk, so he thinks, fuck it, and nods.

Niall waits until he sees the door to the restroom swing closed behind Justin before he knocks back the rest of his drink, puts the glass on the tray of a waiter walking past, and follows.

Afterwards, Justin hands him a wet paper towel and says, "This isn't going to become a thing, okay."

It reaches a point of ridiculousness when Justin pretends to accidentally run into him at another after-party (this one to an event neither of them had even attended) and crowds Niall into a wall, grabs the drink out of Niall's hand and finishes it, says, "Hey, so we should," and then trails off like Niall can fill in the blanks.

Which, yeah he can. So he agrees, says, "You owe me a new fucking drink," and let's Justin be the one to follow him to a bathroom stall this time.

When they're done and Niall is wiping his washed hands on the legs of his jeans, Justin tells him, "Listen, do you want my number, just in case."

It's not a question but it's not like Niall was going to fucking say no anyway, and he just goes, "Yeah, might be good."

So now he's got Justin Bieber's number scrawled in the crook of his left elbow (Justin had bummed the Sharpie off his handler and dictated the number to Niall, said, "This isn't like, a date. I'm not going to hold your hand and then blow on the ink until it dries like we're in some romantic comedy.") and what sounded like an invitation to text him if he ever wants to hook up again.

He'd given Justin his mobile number as well but he's not really expecting anything, so he's surprised when he gets a text a couple of days later.

The message says, _i'm having a party tomorrow, you should come by_.

It's not really a suggestion and Niall knows it, only wonders briefly if he should be bothered by it, and then types back _sounds good_ and waits for Justin to send him the address.

He doesn't dress up for the party because that would be stupid, it's not a date (Justin had reminded him of that, texted Niall the morning of the party saying, _probably can't hang out much. one of my friends is bringing a girl he wants me to meet_ ). So Niall makes sure to show up an hour and a half after the party has started and he wears trousers that are extra loose in the crotch, just in case. He hadn't told any of the other guys where he was going, despite Harry badgering him about it endlessly, and he's glad he didn't -- he doesn't need a bunch of texts asking him how the party is or like, what he and Justin are talking about. Niall's pretty sure they might be kind of mad about Niall getting himself into a situation where Justin Bieber advance booty-calls him for hand jobs and that he's actually dumb enough to go along with it.

He's not surprised or even disappointed when he shows up and doesn't see Justin right away. He grabs a beer from the bucket of ice next to the sliding glass doors and wanders off in the direction of food.

Niall's not sure what the party is for because Justin hadn't specified. Niall's gotten pretty good at working with awkward situations though. He's good at small talk with people he'll never see again, has been since even before the band, and it's not hard to make conversation with the drunk, sunburnt guy eating tortilla chips who asks Niall if he caught the game the other night.

Niall had and a half hour later he knows the guy's name (Austin) and what the party might be for ("I think Justin signed someone to his label? Or finished recording something? I don't know man.") and he's halfway through his third beer.

So he's feeling pleasantly buzzed when Justin comes up to them says, "Yo Austin, how's it going dude?"

Austin says, "Just living bro, you know how it is," and stuffs another handful of tortilla chips in his mouth.

Justin tips his beer in Austin's direction and then turns to Niall to say, "Hey man, good you could make it."

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks for the invite."

It's at least 80 outside and Niall's beer is sweating in his hand so he welcomes it when Justin says, "You want to come inside for a minute? There's something in my room I want to show you."

They don't make it to Justin's bedroom but Niall positions himself right against an air-conditioning vent before he gets a hand in Justin's pants so it's worth it.

It happens twice more: once a week later at another movie premiere, both of them a little tipsy off champagne, and then a few days after that when they cross paths at a recording studio (neither of them are drunk that time but Justin had said firmly, "It's not gay if we don't look at each other's dicks, now come on," and Niall had rolled with it).

And a month after Niall gets Justin off for the first time in a bathroom stall of a club, Justin rings him and says, "Listen man, Selena and I got back together. So we can't like, _do_ anything anymore. You know?"

Niall's not surprised. He's pretty sure this whole thing happened originally because of Justin and Selena's break-up. And he's not like. He's not bummed out about it ending, to be honest. Niall had never expected more to happen than what had and that's pretty awesome to begin with. Niall had gotten to hook up multiple times with his celebrity crush and that's more than most people got. Plus, all told, Justin had turned out to be kind of a tool and Niall wasn't going to lose any sleep at night over only decent handjobs, no matter how regular they had been.

"Nah, man, it's all good. Congrats."

Niall can tell that Justin thinks Niall's going to pine after him by the way he says, almost gently, "Thanks. I'll see you around bro. Well, probably not, but you know what I mean," before he hangs up.

Niall snorts as he texts Zayn, _im prety sure justin bieber thinks he jsut broke my heart_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://lisafremonts.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested!


End file.
